Tinting of windows, such as windows of a car or other windowed-vehicle, can provide many benefits including reduction of glare from the sun, rejection of heat, protection from UV rays, and creation of a unique look to a vehicle.
There are two current methods of tinting windows: professional and do-it-yourself (DIY). With professionally-installed tint, typically, the application is semi-permanent, and only a skilled professional can install and remove it. Tinting used by professionals is almost always dark, limiting visibility during the night.
With DIY, typically, tinted film pieces are installed by the consumer. The film pieces can be pre-shaped or cut-to-fit, and the pieces can cover a window in its entirety or just a portion. These films are prone to installation issues (wrinkles, bubbles, unwieldy suction cups). For cut-to-fit films, trimming to the appropriate size can lead to other problems such as damaging the window or its weather-stripping. Moreover, such films are always dark, limiting visibility during the night.
There is a need for materials to tint windows or other surfaces that can be applied by anyone, such that professional skills are not required. There is also a need for films that conform to all shapes and curves during application and that are readily removable.